Trigger Ability
Trigger Ability is a term given to cards that have an ability that triggers when a specific condition is met. Details In the comprehensive game rules, it is described as 誘発型能力 (Triggered Ability). After the trigger ability meats its condition, the effect is processed. This is known as "Resolution". Trigger Ability rules 1. A trigger ability can't be resolved during the resolution of other triggered abilities or spells. If a trigger ability occurs during another a spell or other trigger ability, it will until wait until they fully resolved. Example) if Olzekia, General of Decapitation is put into the battle zone with Savage Earth, you can destroy creatures with the trigger ability of Olzekia after Savage Earth resolves his effect and is put into your graveyard. 2. A trigger ability is resolved after applying each effect from continuous abilities. Creatures that have an static ability that occurs while they are in play have their effects applied first before all other trigger abilities regardless of the order they entered the battle zone. Example) if you had an Quixotic Hero Swine Snout in the battle zone and summon Funk, Guard of Hope, the continuous ability of Funk resolved first, destroying the Quixotic Hero. While the ability of Quixotic Hero would be due to resolve next, as it is destroyed, the ability doesn't trigger. 3. If 2 trigger abilities were to trigger at the same time, they become pending triggers, and wait to resolve one at a time. If you have more than 1 trigger ability occur at a time, you may resolve them in any order you prefer. (It doesn't have to be the same order you summoned or cast them.) Example) When you cast Heaven's Gate and put Milzam, Spirit of Miracles and Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental into the battle zone, you may resolve the Shield Exchange from Emeralda or the Shield Plus by Milzam ability in any order. 4. When one of your opponent's trigger abilities would occur at the same time, the result differs depending on whose turn it is. The active player (who's controlling the current turn) resolves the abilities of cards with a trigger ability first before the other player. Example) If a Propeller Mutant battles against another copy of itself, both are destroyed. The active player triggers the ability of their Propeller Mutant first. Example) Say you summon Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja while your opponent has a Quixotic Hero Swine Snout in the battle zone, and aim to destroy it with Sanji. Both of these creatures have a trigger ability. If you summoned it during your turn, the ability of reducing a creatures power by -2000 resolves first, destroying Quixotic as it is lowered to -1000 power. However, if it was summoned during your opponent's turn (By Ninja Strike), the ability of Quixotic would resolve first, increasing its power from 1000 to 4000, before then being decreased by the 2000 from Sanji, and preventing its own destruction. 5. If a trigger ability triggers during the resolution of another trigger ability, it is treated as a trigger ability that was triggered at the same time (similar to rule 4). Also, if the trigger ability of the active player triggers during the inactive players resolution of a trigger ability, the trigger ability of the active player is resolved preferentially. Example) Your opponent has a Magnum, Allshot Puppet in the battle zone. You have a copy of Jin, the Ogre Blade ~Young Leader~ in your hand as well as your mana zone. When you summon Jin into the battle zone, you put the second copy of Jin that was in your mana zone into the battle zone with its trigger ability. When that second copy is put into the battle zone, two trigger abilities occur; the Jin and Magnum. In this case, the active player resolves their card first and the Come Into Play ability of Jin occurs before Magnum. Example) You have Truekaiser Adrenaline Max in the battle zone and other creatures. Your opponent has 2 Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits in the battle zone. Truekaiser has not yet been tapped this turn, and you break the last of your opponent's shields with one of your other creatures. At this time, the only abilities that trigger are the 2 copies of Baradios. After the first ability triggers which taps your Truekaiser, the ability of Truekaiser can now trigger. As you're the active player, it resolves first and all your dragons are untapped. Then, the second copy of Baladios will have its trigger ability resolve, again tapping each of your creatures. 6. If a trigger ability pending to fit and the target's card type changed before resolving, or is an trigger effect that rendered a creature unable to attack changes its card type after it has resolved, that trigger ability would be reset. Example) You have an Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge equipped with Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword in the battle zone and is evolving into Redzone, Roaring Invasion. At this time, if Mass Removal such as All Delete by your opponent was used, the weapon Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword,、the bait Ira Fizz, Dragon Edge、and the top card Redzone, Roaring Invasion would all be targets sent to the deck separately. In response to Redzone, Roaring Invasion leaving the battle zone. Proto Gigaheart, Invincible Sword's substitute effect kicks in and Dragsolutions. Due to the substitution. Redzone, Roaring Invasion is exempt from removal and Ohginga Zero, Strongest Dragon is also exempt from removal due to the change in card type. In the end, on lyIra Fizz, Dragon Edge》 is sent to the deck。 Example) Prin Prin, the Victorious uses her effect on Q.E.D. Plus, Final Dragon Logic, and QED Plus Dragon Evades. (Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World) flips QED Plus、and effects such as "cannot attack" are all reset. It could Dragsolution and attack again depending on the situation. 7 If Shield Triggers and Strike Backs are pending with other trigger abilities, they are resolevd before anything else. The active player's effects go first too. If the non-active player has shield triggers that are pending with the active player's trigger effects beside Shield Triggers and Strike Backs, then the non-active player would have the privilege of solving his effects first. Example) "Mastermind" and Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental, etc. Other *Although it involves fairly important rules, it is only briefly mentioned in the rule books and the Duel Masters Official Homepage in the Q/A section of some cards. *Common Trigger abilities include; Come Into Play ("When you put this creature into the battle zone"), Put Into Graveyard ("when this creature is destroyed") and Attack Trigger ("whenever this creature attacks"). As can be seen in the name, Shield Trigger ("when this card is put into your hand from your shield zone") is also a trigger ability. Creatures that have a trigger ability when they leave the battle zone (when this creature leaves the battle zone) were later introduced. **An Attack Trigger is shown as "when(ever) this creature attacks, ABILITY". It doesn't occur when the attack is completed, and is instead resolved immediately after declaring an attack. *It's easy to mistake System Creatures such as Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian or Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil as a trigger ability, but they are a Static Ability as they continue to generate abilities while they are in the battle zone. *A triggered ability is always triggered after the event occurs. For this reason, an effect always resolves after the event that the trigger condition was completed. Ex: If you destroy Pharzi, the Oracle by the effect of Dark Soul Creation, the effect of Dark Soul Creation resolves, is put into your graveyard, and you may then resolve the Put Into Graveyard trigger of the destroyed Pharzi. Interactions with other abilities *Power Attacker is not a trigger ability. It is a continuous ability on a creature that affects the creatures power for the duration of the attack. *If it is a trigger ability that starts a substitution effect such as Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar, but the substitution effect itself isn't a trigger ability. The substitution effect is an ability that occurs during the resolving. *The ability of "When you do A, do B instead" from Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality seems to be a trigger ability at first glance, but it is a continuous ability with a substitution effect with its duration omitted. **The ability of "When you do A, do B" such as from Aqua Hulcus is a trigger ability as it does the B action after you do A. However, if it does the B action instead of the A action, it is a situational effect where the A effect never occurs. *The "you may" or "If you do, ____" is treated as a cost. In this case, even if the specified action can't be performed due to the result of a substitution effect, the effect still occurs. For example, even if you destroy Aqua Soldier by Dark Soul Creation and the Aqua Soldier isn't destroyed as a result, you still draw 3 cards. **However, in the case of triggered capability abilities, the specified event must still be attempted to be triggered. For example, Aqua Hulcus returns to your hand when it would be destroyed. There, as it wasn't destroyed, it wouldn't draw a card for the ability of Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil. *There is also a trigger ability that reads "When you do A, if you have B, do C" In this case, B is treated as part of the effect. Therefore, even if B isn't satisfued at the timing of the A text, C can still occur if the condition is satisfied by the time of resolution (Example: See Alexander the 3rd, Emperor of the Demonic Eye, Mana Arms abilities, Riku, the Oracle) **On the other hand, if its written as "When you do A, if there is B, do D", it is treated as a condition. Therefore, it can't be triggered if you don't satisfy the C text of the effect at the time of the A initial trigger. (See Oriotis, Control Wings) *Trigger abilities such as "At the start of your turn" and "At the end of your turn" don't trigger if the creature is not in the battle zone at the specified time. **Example) If you evolve Storm Genji Double Cross, the Super Temporal on an awakened psychic creature at the start of your turn, you can't use the meteorburn ability as he was not in the battle zone when the turn began, so the Meteorburn Awaken doesn't trigger. *The term is also refereed to as a "Triggered Ability" in the Magic: The Gathering trading card game. Rulings Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities